Story/Birth Arc
Birth Arc describes the roleplay story before its reboot in 2016. Welcome to the world of Fabula, fairy tales that have escaped from their prison called "books". Some of you have wandered through the place called Wonderland to serve the selfish queen in order to prevent yourself an unhappy ending, while some of you are arriving here immediately. But do you still deserve a happy ending after you have brought nothing but misfortune to your own fairy tale? Won't you lay down your previous destiny to create a new future for yourself? I'll offer you a trade, it's a game of words, nothing but a tricky play. If you agree, your destiny is mine, but I shall grant you what you desire. They call me "Madder Red". The red eyed misfortune. Eventually you will find yourself agreeing to my trade. As you will wake up on the sun stinging in your eyes, after you had fallen asleep so uneasily, you will find yourself in a new world. This world will not feel real at once. Because it isn't. A parallel world, between the worlds you would call Fairy Tales, is now laying in front of you. This world is bigger than what you have ever known, you cannot even reach the end of it with your eyes. Yet your eyes focus on the trees that are crashing to the ground this second, in the forest near to you. Suddenly you feel uncomfortable, you don't want to be here. Something tells you to turn around and leave, something tells you you are not safe. As you follow the path beneath you so eagerly you will end up in front of a town. It's a large town, the walls around it are high, it seems nothing from outside should intrude. Yet you want to live here, you feel like you belong here. So you're stepping closer until someone asks you where you belong to. A fairy tale, a lost one, you say, so the doors will open for you. This is a place of society, a place of equality. A place where homeless fairy tales belong. You will be invited to the town hall, they are telling you you will be given a purpose. Your new life starts here. A life of equality. A life where no one will judge your past. Do you ever wonder about what happened to the trade and where your book, your heart and soul, has gone? Don't ever mind the world around you, too much curiosity could turn into danger. Selfishness cause could death. Depression will cause failure. Lets play a round of hide and seek together. I'll wait for you to find me. Some day you will feel the need to chase my tail. Your stories are hidden somewhere in this world. Will you dare to challenge your destiny in order to find your purpose in this extraordinary tale? I'll wish you luck to unravel my little mysteries. This is where your story starts. Hopefully this story will contain a happy ending. ♣ Ordo Fabula is a group basing on twisted fairy tales, that lost their happy ending in their own story and therefore left their book to find a new purpose in life. A town founded by a group of fairy tales, who once served queen Alice in Wonderland, shall now be the new home of the fairy tales. Once they left their own story the fairy tales will find themselves in the world "Fabula". Fabula is a parallel world between each fairy tale world and is put together by those, a breathing world, the place where Fairy Tales become "real". Dangers of their books, which is their metaphorical heart, lure around every corner. Depression, ungratefulness, or maybe the sharp fangs of a snake may end their life in the blink of any eye. The task of your character in this story is to become part of the town and earn their place in the middle of it. The daily life in this world is filled with things that have to be done for surviving and co-existing in the town. Missions and jobs are necessary to be fulfilled or else chaos quickly will spread. The town is not the only place with fairy tales though. Fabula is full of fairy tales who have already been living there for several years. They may or may not like the new neighbors, it's all up to how they treat each other. Each of them could grow to a big help understanding this unknown world a bit better. But not only the fairy tales, but also god like creatures, new appearing areas and magical animals are making the new life much more harder than it used to be. This new freedom and chance to live a new life comes with a price. A tricky fox tends to steal the story book of every new fairy tale entering the world, which are needed to exist in this world. It hides every book, which is equal to a persons life, somewhere in the world. To get it back they will have to find their new purpose, their role in this new fairy tale and give their story a new sense. Your purpose will given no hints though, sometimes a riddle will help you, yet no one knows for sure how to find a book. It is all up to yourself and how fast you will accept your real destiny in your fairy tale and life. Or maybe you can find the culprit and let it give a hint? No one can say what is up with the new world, but a higher power is already watching the fairy tales carefully and sending out their mischievous helping hands. It makes you wonder...who is the real demon in here?